Enough for a Soul
by Onlyjustawriter
Summary: Annie was my best friend, then the populars liked me. Annie started to hate me, and worst of all, I started to date the one she loved... Peeta Mellark.


I slipped on an over sized sweater and some black skinny jeans. I walked to the other side of my medium sized room to put my combat boots on, the boots my mom gave me before she past away 6 months ago.

My iPhone buzzed and vibrated non-stop and feel off the nightstand.

"Text from : Annie Cresta." The phone read as I picked it up.

"I'm outside Kitten." The text said. Annie wad my only friend allowed to call me Kitten. I guess it made sense with my name, Katniss.

I grabbed my backpack from a hook on the back of my door, and snuck out the house to go to school.

"Hey." Annie said to me as I approached her car.

Annie and I have been friends forever, and made a pact to never become a Victor. The Victors are just a group of popular kids at our school. Everyone called them the Victors because two years ago, the only popular kids were athletic boys, who were always victorious. Then, girls became popular too, but the name just followed with them.

I hated almost every Victor. The Victors are Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Clove is one of the nicer ones, then theres Johanna, Cato, Finnick, who was also nice, Rue and Peeta Mellark.

Peeta and I used to be friends, and very close with each other, but then he ditched me around seventh grade to hang out with that ditsy blonde, Glimmer. I hate Glimmer the most, only because she takes honors classes, but outside of school she puts on this stupid act. Everyone knows shes actually very smart, put everyone also knows that she tries to dumb down for boys, like Peeta, Finnick, Marvel, and Cato.

-–––—-

Annie and I pulled up to our high school. The school was large and beautiful, with excellent academics, but horrible people. Annie was smiling pulling up to the school, put she saw the Victors hanging around outside, and frowned.

I guess I was more liked by the Victors because I was friends with Clove and Finnick, and Clove changed my wardrobe so I could be more "popular-looking".

"Hey Kat! Come over here!" Clove waved over at me from the parking lot, and Annie looking nervous, shaking her head at me. As much as we hated the Victors, we always wanted to be a Victor.

I nodded at Annie with a "please-let-me-go" face, and I walked away from her. I walked towards the Victors and they were all laughing, joking, and mostly, were all happy-looking.

"Oh yeah, and then she was wearing this ugly sweater from GAP! Like, who shops there?!" Glimmer giggled, and then all of the Victors following her laughter. I turned my head, only to realize, that ugly sweater-ed girl they were talking about was Annie.

"Haha. So, I'm having a party this Friday!" Cato announced.

"Nice man. What type? Anyone or, Victors only?" Finnick asked.

"Victors." Cato replied, then looking at me. "Aye, Kat can come."

"What? Shes not a Victor baby." Glimmer said, stroking Cato's arm. I cant believe she was rude enough to say that right when I was 2 feet away from her, actually, I could believe it. She was one of the worse Victors.

"Yeah. Katniss, you're basically a Victor." Johanna claimed.

"Really?" I asked in excitement, squeezing my books.

"Yeah. Of course." Peeta also agreed with Johanna.

"Oh yeah, just come to our party and hang with us now, you're cool" Rue said, turning her back from the rest of the Victors, trying to say that they had to get to class.

"Well, we have to go. Bye Kat." Clove and Finnick said, walking off with the rest of the group.

Peeta was the last one to go, and he handed me a slip of paper with his number on it.

"See ya Kitten." Peeta said as he handed me his number and walked off.

I turned around looking at Annie who was also still in the parking lot waiting for me to come back to her.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Annie asked me, as we started to walk into the building.

I knew telling Annie what happened would upset her, and she will start to think that I could start ditching her for a dream we both have.

"Oh, just talking with Clove and Fin. The usual." I replied.

"Oh sure Katniss." She started, and she never called me Katniss, so this would probably be bad,. "Don't act like I didn't see THE Peeta Mellark give you his number, or Glimmer and Cato talk to you."

"Well,-" She interrupted me.

"Can it, Everdeen." She said and walked off.

I loved Annie, but saying things like "can it" was exactly why the Victors hated her. They thought of her like scum. Glimmer even started a rumor about Annie and she told everyone that Annie still goes shopping with her mom.

-  
After school. Location : Parking Lot.

I walked out the school and saw the Victors waiting for me near Cato's car.

"Hey Kitty! Okay, so me, you, clove, finnick, and Glimmer are going in my car. Marvel, Johanna, Peeta, and Rue are taking Peeta's car. " Cato told me.

"Oh, well I got my ride from Annie so.." I said looking up at Cato's round, blue, beautiful blue eyes.

"Ugh. You're a Victor now. Can't hang with scum." Glimmer said playing with my hair.

"Oh my goshness! Split ends Kitty Kat, so not sexy. We like have to have a girls night Saturday." Glimmer said, actually warming up to me.

"Ok lets go." Rue said to everyone as they split up into the two cars.

- Peeta's house , after school : Victors hang out. 5 minutes later.

All of the Victors walked into Peeta's house and sat in a circle in the living room.

"Okay guys, I will be back." Peeta said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kitty, where do you shop?" Glimmer asked me.

"Forever 21, Hollister, Charlotte Russe, American Apparel." I replied to her, telling her the honest truth. I have a feeling that I know where Glimmer is going with this conversation, but I stay quiet as she nodded her head with my response.

"Nice. Charlotte Russe is my fav. Where does Annie shop?" She asked, fiddling around with her phone.

Honestly, I love Annie, shes my best friend, but on the other hand, I dont know if answering this question is going to make me a good friend to Annie.  
Of course my stupidity took over, and I answered.

"Uh. Guess, GAP, JCPenney, Target, sometimes she shops at Walmart." I answered quietly so no one could pay that much attention, although the question was geared to me.

Glimmer put her pointer finger in her mouth and made a gagging noise.

"Did you say, Walmart?" Rue asked me as she paused herself from reading on Twitter.

"Yup. "

"Oh, okay." Rue nodded awkwardly in her response.

"Okay everyone! I'm back." Peeta said, holding a bottle in his right hand, sitting down across from me.

"Yes! Spin the bottle!" Finnick, Clove, Cato, Marvel and Johanna screamed at the same time.

I felt a bit of sweat build up on my forehead, because even though I'm sixteen, I haven't had my first kiss.

"Cato, you spin." Peeta said, passing him the bottle.

Cato spun the bottle in no doubt. Rue. It landed on Rue and she giggled, then winked at Cato. They both reached across the circle of sitting Victors and kissed each other on the lips. Pulling away, which felt like forever, Rue licked her lips a bit.

Then it was my turn. It took me a while to know what I was doing, and what I was getting into. Yet, my stupidity came, again. I spun the bottle and hoped it landed on Finnick. I don't like him, but him and I are so close, it really wouldn't ruin our friendship. Peeta.  
Mellark. Peeta. The bottle landed on Peeta. He looked at me with a smirk, and cherry red cheeks as he said, "Come here Kitty. I don't bite.". He reached across and planted his lips firmly on mine. Hs lips were sweet, full, and just... Kissable. The kiss felt like forever, but probably lasted about 2 minutes. I actually sort of liked it.

"_What?! No! I do not like Peeta Mellark, I dont like his kiss!" I yelled at my self inside as we pulled away._

My sparkly iPhone buzzed in my back pocket and I flipped it out. As I pulled my phone out, Johanna snatched it from me, to put her number in. Then Cato did the same, then Rue, then Marvel, and my phone just got passed as the Victors put their numbers in. Glimmer. Even, Glimmer put her number in, which was the most suprising.

I got a text from Annie. It said, "wow. Thanks. Kissing Peeta. I saw that. I never told you but I like Peeta."

A large gasp left my mouth at the thought that she is spying on me and I turned to look at the only window in Peeta's living room and Annie was there. There was a tear drop on her cheek, and her middle finger pointed to me. Glimmer looked also and caught Annie there.

"Cato, Finnick Marvel, Peeta. Can you guys handle something for me?" She asked, trying to woo them into doing whatever she wanted. They all nodded extremely fast.

"Can you, 'take out the trash'" She said pointing to Annie. In no time, they were all gone, and outside Peeta's house, trying to remove Annie from the premise. I cursed under my breath as I knew what I was getting into.

"Ok girls! Sleepover at my house!" Glimmer chimed.

"But its Thursday." I whispered.

"So? Is there going to be a night tonight? Yes. Then a sleepover will be made." Glimmer snarked.

"Lets me guess, you and Annalise had sleepovers on the weekend." Rue said.

Oh no. I just became a Victor. I have to keep up the cool.

"Oh, no. We had them all the time." I lied.

"What did you guys do?" Johanna asked me as she pulled out a nail file from her backpack from PINK.

In reality, Annie and I watched tv, and played games, and played with her dog, but thats not the answer they waned.

"Oh you know! Painted nails, watched Pretty Little Liars, listened to music, call boys, pillow fights, online shopping. The girly usual!" I squeaked, imitating their voices.

Glimmer's eyes got wide at this list of things.

"Annie did that?" Clove asked.

Crap. If I said yes, they might think she was cool enough to be a Victor, and then invite her. Honestly, we both have wanted to be Victors since fifth grade, but in grade school, even though we were friends, she didn't really start treating me like a true friend until seventh grade, when Peeta left me.

"Oh, she didn't want to. I had to make her. She still has barbies from kindergarten!" I laughed.

All of the girls laughed at my horrible joke while the boys came back in and sat next down on the carpet with us. Peeta sat next to me, and looked at my brown hair. I looked up at his eyes and they were just to-die-for, but I don't know if Annie was still my friend, so you know you only live once.

I looked up at Peeta and crashed my lips into his. Bliss. Pure bliss. It was awkward kissing him in front of the other Victors, but he kissed back. I could see from the corner of my eye, Clove and Finnick's mouthes opening and smiling at the same time. Besides Annie, they were my friends too, and they knew I wanted a boyfriend for a while, and I can tell they probably want me to date Peeta.

I pulled away from Peeta and his hand was on my cheek. As I pulled away, he frowned a bit.

" God Kitty! You're frisky! " Rue laughed and jokingly hit Johanna.

"Okay ladies. Lets go to the sleepover!" Glimmer said as she grabbed her purse and backpack and kissed Cato goodbye. All the girls began to walk out and we went towards Glimmer's car.

-Glimmer's house : Victors Girl sleepover. Time : 7:49-

All of the girls walked into Glimmer's amazingly large mansion gig,ing like school girls. Everyone dropped their bags near the door and headed up to Glimmer's room, and her room was extremly over the top. It was big, white and pearl mainly, with splashes of pink.

"Ok. Come come!" Glimmer said and sat on one of her many mini couches in one section of the room. We all walked over with our phone and sat on the couches.

"So, Kitty, you seem to have a thing for-" she started.

"Cato! I know right, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Clove said. Glimmer seemed annoyed about the idea of Cato liking me.

"No. Peeta!" Glimmer said,checking her phone that was ringing off the hook.

"Oh my goshness! Peeta is calling me. Katniss, you answer!" Glimmer said and threw her phone to me as if it was on fire.

"Be super cute!" Johanna yelled before I hit answer.

"Hello?" I asked in my cutest voice.

"Kitten? Hey. Whats up. I called Glimmer, but I'd rather talk to you." Peeta charmed.

All of the girls mouthes opened at his semi-sweet compliment.

"Oh nothing. Sleepover with the girls." I answered to his question.

"Nice babe. Wearing your pajamas yet?" He asked.

"Oh my goshness. He has like the hots for you!" Rue whispered, and Clove smiling.

"No. No pajamas yet, just talking with the girls." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh okay. The boys and I might bash your party. Glimmer's parents home?" He asked.

"No. Haha"

"Hahaha okay. See ya later then babe." He said.

"Bye babe." I said and hung up the phone.

"Okay. kitty. There is something I need to tell you. About two years ago, Peeta saw you at the courtyard, and has had a crush on you ever since." Johanna and Clove confessed, taking turns talking.

I really can't believe THE Peeta Mellark likes me. He likes Annie. But whatever. Shes nothing to me now.

**No, stop it! Shes your best friend!**

No shes not! Shes horrible

**Youre Victor status is getting a hold of you Katniss!**

Not its not! Being a Victor is amazing!

My mind battled with itself. What to do, oh what to do.

Next day ~ parking lot.

I stood in a circle with my new found friends, laughing and smiling, cracking jokes, while being in Peeta's arm. I flashed my hair around as I turned around to see Annie, crying into her books. Whatever. I dont care. I'm popular.

All the Victors disassembled and walked in a horizontal line, walking up to the school. Al of the girls hair billowed in the breeze. I felt so cool, it was like that scene from Mean Girls, all slow mo. Peeta walking next to me, and held my hand as he laughed at a joke Marvel cracked. I turned again and saw Annie looking at my hand intertwined with Peeta's. Truthfully, I would have been popular a long time ago, but she was holding me down.

I saw her staring at my man with this type of face, and she knew I was looking. I stopped Peeta again and kissed him. I licked my lips after it over.

I saw Annie running towards us.

Slap.

She slapped me in the face with her right hand, and my cheek turned red. That was more than a slap, because I was pushed onto the ground also. Finnick and Marvel helped me get up. Glimmer, Clove, Rue and Johanna made a barrier to block her from me. Cato and Peeta were beating up Annie for hurting me. Even though these people were vicious, your could tell they loved each other. They were a family. A weird family.

I got up and looked at Annie get up. I snapped my fingers and Cato and Peeta got away from her. I rose to the front of the group and everyone stood behind me.

"Listen Annie, I'm popular now. I'ma victor. I am apart of this family. You're jealous that I'm dating Peeta." I snarked at her.

"So we are dating?!" Peeta asked

"Yes. DUH." Everyone said.

"Haha! Sweet. Years of waiting was so worth it." He said.

I kissed him again, but not to show him off. Because I actually loved him. He said that years of waiting for me was worth it, and I used to think I was worthless.  
Annie walked up to Peeta, dropped her books, and smashed into his face. Even though it was wrong, he slapped her.

"Hey now. Stop it, Peeta. She might be contagious! Haha " Finnick said as he pulled Annie away from Peeta.

He let go and all of the Victors continued to walk into the building without Annie, my former friend. I guess this is my life. With my Peeta, being a Victor.


End file.
